


Sibling Meeting

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince George meets his sister for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Meeting

‘’Shh, sweetie, it’s okay,’’ William carefully rocked his new baby girl back and forth. ‘’I know you’re hungry, oh, I know you are.’’ He pressed her close to his chest and shoulder, swinging his hips a little bit in the hope to comfort her. But it didn’t work, Charlotte just kept crying and crying. William softly patted her back, all the while whispering sweet and calming words to his little daughter, just a few hours old. ‘’Mummy will be right back in here, I promise you, okay? Just hold on a little longer, sweetie.’’ He kissed the top of her head, covered with dark hair. He so hoped Charlotte would be getting Kate’s long brown hair. He kept rocking Charlotte and checked whether Kate was done showering.

‘’There you are,’’ he said lovingly, when his wife appeared. ‘’Somebody here is hungry.’’

‘’I am not surprised,’’ Kate smiled. She climbed into bed and winced. William looked concerned. ‘’Are you in any pain?’’ he asked.

‘’Just a little sore, is all.’’ Kate held out her arms and William placed Charlotte in the embrace of her mother. She exposed one breast and placed Charlotte before it. She instantly opened her mouth to start drinking. William looked on proudly. ‘’She really is doing so well,’’ he said.

‘’Are you going to pick up George?’’ Kate asked. William nodded. Maria knows I am coming, she is dressing him now. ‘’Are you going to be okay?’’

‘’Will, you will be gone for like ten minutes. I’ll be still breastfeeding by the time you are back with Georgie.’’

‘’Okay, then.’’ William kissed his wife. ‘’See you in a bit.’’

——

William carried George through the corridor and neared Kate’s room. George had done very well, giving all the press a nice little wave. And right now, he would meet his little sister for the first time. William had no idea how he was going to react. You can’t explain what is going on to a 21-month old child. When he opened the door, he put George on the ground so he could walk by himself.

The first thing his son noticed was his mother. ‘’Mummy!’’ he cried out and toddled over to his mother.

‘’Hey there, sweetie!’’ Kate beamed. George was too small to climb on the bed by himself, so Kate grasped one of his arms and hoisted him up. Now she had both her children on her lap. William got his phone out of his back pocket and started filming.

‘’This is your little sister, Georgie,’’ Kate told him. George just looked at Charlotte very curiously. ‘’Her name is Charlotte. Can you say Charlotte?’’

‘’Lot,’’ was George’s reply.

‘’Very good.’’

George stretched out an arm to touch his baby sister. ‘’Go on, it’s okay,’’ Kate encouraged him.

George gently patted her tiny head, repeating ‘’Lot’’ all the while. Kate looked at William and saw he was beaming as well.

Charlotte started whimpering a bit.

George quickly retreated his arm and looked shocked to his mother. ‘’Lot sad?’’ he asked.

‘’No boy, Charlotte is just a little cold. Here.’’ Kate wrapped her in her blanket again and held her close to her chest. You can stroke her cheek now. Gently.’’

George stretched out his arm again and softly touched Charlotte’s cheek. He looked up to his mother to see if he was doing a good job.

‘’Very good, Georgie, you are a very good big brother.’’

George laughed, being complimented by his mother. ‘’Lot kiss?’’ he asked.

‘’Of course,’’ William replied. ‘’Give Charlotte a little kiss.’’

George bent his head and very carefully placed a wet little kiss on the top of his little sister’s head.

William and Kate couldn’t be happier.


End file.
